Link (Hero's Courage)
Link, also known as the Hero of Courage is the main protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Hero's Courage and supporting character of The Legend of Zelda: Unison. Link is the descendant of the Hero of Time and the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses. Unlike many of his incarnations, Link started his journey as a coward but gained courage throughout his journey eventually earning himself the title the Hero of Courage. Like many of his incarnations he bares the Triforce of Courage. Biography Early life Link was born to unnamed parents in Hyrule. After Demise' servant Vaati learns that Link bares the Triforce of Courage, he and his Goblin minions hunt Link and his parents down. One day a Fairy named Ara arrives and claims she has been sent to protect Link, they believe this and welcome her. Eventually Link's mother runs away with Link and she takes him to Ordon Village, where his ancestor used to live. Ara agrees to stay with Link and watch over him until he accepts his destiny. 10-Years-Later 10-Years-Later Link and Ara live in their own home at Ordon, Link has nightmares of a shadow-y figure chanting the words "My return is inevitable". Link is pestered by the bully Groose and is nicknamed 'Link the Coward' for his cowardice but is constantly saved by the village's sword master Agost, a descendant of Rusl and Collin. Later on Link visits the Mayor of Ordon and is reminded Princess Zelda is visiting Ordon and he must present her with a gift due to his Hylian heritage. Link goes to the Ordon Ranch and the herder asks Link to play Epona's song, which he does. The Herder presents Link with a Triforce necklace to give to Zelda. Later on, Zelda arrives and Link presents her with the gift, she notices Links Triforce and their Triforces react giving them both a clear vision of Demise' return before both of them pass out. Link wakes up in his home with Zelda, Ara and Impa standing over him. Zelda tells Link he bares the Triforce of Courage and they must go back to Hyrule Castle so he can become the Hero of Destiny but Link declines calling himself a coward, Zelda and Impa leave but before leaving Zelda presents Link with the Flute of Courage, a flute passed down by the Royal Family. Accepting his destiny 7-years-later on Link's 17th birthday. Agost presents Link with a sword, suddenly Ordon Village is attacked by Goblins and Vaati not far behind him, Link goes to hide in his home. Vaati demands the Mayor to tell him where the Triforce of Courage barer is, the Mayor refuses and Vaati orders his Goblins to take all males between 10 and 17. Groose, Agost and the knights attempt to fight him off but the boys and teens are kidnapped. Later on, Link is still hiding in his closet and here's the Mayor knocking on his door. He opens it apologising to the Mayor for his cowardice, the Mayor asks Link to follow him, they go down to his basement and the Mayor reveals the legendary green tunic. The Mayor tells Link it does not matter whether you're born with courage or not but it matters about finding it, this inspires Link to accept his destiny and become the Hero of Courage. The Journey Begins Link is presented with an Ordon shield by the Mayor. Link heads home and recovers his flute and leaves Ordon. On the way out he finds his sword in the ruins. Link takes the sword and also he finds Agost waiting for him. Agost tells him he can't save Hyrule without the proper fighting skills. The two train for at least a day and Agost tells him he is ready to save Hyrule. Once again before leaving, Epona presents herself to Link and she becomes his steed. Ara reminds Link that he should play the Flute to contact the princess to which he does and she tells him to head to the castle immediately. Castle Town When Link arrived at the energetic and lively Castle Town, everyone went into silence and all eyes were on Link, everyone was whispering different things the most common thing was "The Hero has returned". Link continued to the castle but the Guards would not let him through until Impa came in and took Link to Princess Zelda. When Link saw Zelda, he was immediately in love and saw she had grown into a beautiful young lady. Zelda welcomed Link and informed him of the Goddess's Chosen Hero's defeat of Demise hundreds of years ago and how Demise has been waiting to return, regaining his power for centuries. Demise' servant Vaati is searching for Link and Zelda. Zelda tells Link the way to defeat him is to go to the three different Dungeons, the Greenwood Dungeon, Molten Dungeon and the Aqua Dungeon, and continuously gain the power of the Goddess's Chosen Hero. After this he must return to Zelda to learn what to do next. Link leaves Castle Town and heads to the dungeon with Ara on Epona. The Greenwood Temple Link remembers visiting the entrance of the Greenwood temple with the villagers on the annual worship to it. He heads there and enters it. Upon entering the temple, Link is attacked by Goblins. Link fears for his life while fighting these goblins but Ara motivates Link to brave up and defeat them. Link ends up defeating them feeling proud he gained courage through this, Ara tells Link the goblins must be looking for clues to resurrect Demise and to expect more. Link battles his way through goblins and puzzles. Eventually Link encounters an Earth-troll, Ara gives him tips to defeat the troll, eventually Link destroys the troll and a chest appears, he opens it and he receives the legendary Bow and Quiver of the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses... More Soon...